The above-mentioned treatment of bulk material of industrial volume parts in liquids primarily refers to cleaning processes which follow production and machining processes in the course of which the volume parts become covered in oil or soiled in other ways. However, treatment can also refer to coating the volume parts after they have been cleaned. Finally, treatment can be of a chemical-mechanical kind for the purpose of deburring or polishing the parts.
Machines of said type with a horizontal drum axis are known in the form of worm-type washing machines wherein the volume parts pass through a tube-like drum with a worm, with the drum revolving at a slow speed in one direction. It is not possible to carry out a treatment in different washing or cleaning liquids with an increasing degree of cleanliness. Nor is it possible for the above process to be preceded by a centrifuging process for removing cutting oil or cutting emulsion or for the above process to be followed by a final drying process. So far, this has been possible only in plants for treating bulk material of industrial volume parts comprising a plurality of machines with vertical drum axes in which the volume parts are transported in inserted baskets from machine to machine. The transport means required for this purpose are sophisticated and expensive. The machines are covered with closable lids which are also relatively expensive.